


The best right hand man

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Degradation, FaceFucking, M/M, Praise, Tubbo - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, dom jschlatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sorry it’s bad lol DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT
Relationships: Tubbo/jschlatt
Kudos: 257





	The best right hand man

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy

“You’re the best right hand man tubbo” schlatt says with a lazy smirk on his face as he slowly face fucks the teen.

Tubbo moans around the large cock and slowly palms himself, he loves the way schlatt fills his whole mouth

“oh fuck such a good boy for me”.he says his hips meeting the boys face. “Your mouth is so fucking good” he tightens his grip in the younger hair as he starts roughly face fucking him.

Tubbo Gags on the large cock,spit dripping from his chin. ” You’re such a fucking whore tubbo taking my cock like this . Letting me fuck your 16 year old mouth. Look at you so hard for me. I bet you’re wet too, like a bitch. My personal cumdump to use whenever I please.” Tubbo moans at the Words spoken.

He’s happy to be schlatt personal cumdump schlatts, personal whore to use whenever he wants. He loves the feeling of schlatts heavy cock cock in mouth. He loves the smell of his pubes when his hips meets his face. The smell of musk.

”Oh f-fuck I’m gonna cum down your fuc kin throat. Fuckin slut ,take it.” He grabs both sides of tubbos head and forces his cock all the way down his throat. The younger gaging as cum fills his throat.

He pulls his cock out slowly out of his mouth looking at the spit that trails from his cock and tubbos mouth.

”you did so good babyboy , I’m so proud of you. You wanna cum for me tubbo? You can hump my leg if you want but I’m not touching you tonight” tubbo nods In desperation

“thank you so much schlatt” He climbs over to schlatts leg and starts frantically humping the older man.

He’s so close who knew someone could get this horny just from getting face fucked. “ God you’re so fucking needy tubbo. Humping my leg like some fucking dog.”.

Tubbo whines “schlatt schlatt I’m-im so close. Please tell me I can cum I’ve been such a good boy.”

  
He pretends to think for a minute. He grabs tubbo by the chin forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“You can cum tubbo”


End file.
